Files are often stored on memories such as memory cards, solid-state disks, hard disks, floppy disks, and compact disks (CDs). Storing the files on the memories allows the files to be portable between appliances such as digital cameras, computers, printers, digital telephones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). For example, if an image is captured with a digital camera and stored on a memory card, the image can be transferred to an image-editing program such as, for instance, Microsoft® Photoeditor™ or Adobe™ Photoshop™ that resides on a computer. Examples of other types of files include a letter created using for instance, Microsoft® Word™, Windows™ Notepad™, Windows™ Wordpad™, Wordperfect™ for Windows™, Wordperfect™ for disk operating system (DOS), or MacWrite™. Moreover, examples of other types of files include a spreadsheet created using for example, Lotus™ 123 or Microsoft® Excel™. Furthermore, examples of other types of documents include a drawing created using for instance, Microsoft® PowerPoint™, Microsoft® Visio™, AutoCAD™, AutoCAD™ 3-D Studio™, MacDraw™, or CorelDraw™. Additionally, examples of other types of documents include a website that is accessed using for example, Internet™ Explorer™, or Netscape™ Communicator™. Examples of other types of documents also include e-mails created using for instance, Personal Computer (PC) Pine™, or Microsoft® Outlook™.
The number of files that a user stores on a memory may increase as the person creates more files. As the number of files becomes large, it becomes more difficult for the user to manage the files since the user may not know whether the file was created, whether the file was edited, whether the file was moved or whether the file was deleted. Additionally, the user may not know when the file was created, when the file was edited, when the file was moved and when the file was deleted. For instance, if the user creates a file, stores the file on a floppy disk, and later accidentally deletes the file, the user will not be able to determine what happened to the file in that there is no record to show what happened to the file. Specifically, there is no record to show whether and when the file was created, whether and when the file was edited, whether and when the file was moved, and whether and when the file was deleted.
As is known in the art, Windows™ Operating System (O/S) by Microsoft® allows a user to gain access to a file that the user recently accessed. In particular, the Windows™ O/S generates a list of names of files that the user recently opened on his/her computer so that the user can access a file by logging on his/her computer, selecting the “Start” button, selecting “Files,” and then selecting the name of the file.
Despite this capability, the Windows™ O/S only stores a list of names of files that were recently accessed by the user. Specifically, the list of files is limited to a predetermined number of files and therefore older files may not be available if several other files have been accessed. Furthermore, the list only includes the names of the files and hence does not comprise any other information, for instance, information as to when a file was created or edited. Additionally, the list is a feature of the Windows™ O/S and so is incompatible with other operating systems. Transporting the list from one appliance that has the Windows™ O/S to another that does not is useless since the list is incompatible with an O/S that is not a Windows™ O/S.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry for systems and methods for managing a large number of files that avoids the above-mentioned inadequacies.